Mereka Sebut Timur
by Another-of-Me
Summary: Fic ini tertulis dalam rate T. Namun secara implisit, rate M. Kesedihan Hwoarang dalam melewati malam tahun baru. Aku membencimu, Jin. Songfic, Mereka Sebut Timur dari Lipgloss. Shounen-ai, m/m, Hwoarang/Jin. Jika tidak suka, tolong jangan dibaca.


**Author's Notes:  
**Hai semua! Another-Of-Me datang lagi, mencoba meracuni fandom Tekken dengan ficnya yang masih harus belajar banyak(belajar mulu! Kapan majunya?) Maaf…

Kali ini saya membuat _songfic_, Mereka Sebut Timur dari Lipgloss. Tak tahu kenapa, namun ini adalah lagu favorit author di salah satu game online, bertema _dance_(bahkan karena begitu sukanya, sampai-sampai tidak menyentuh _keyboard_nya hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu ini…) Nostalgila dah gw… Entah walau sampai kapan pun, lagu ini tetap menghanyutkan hati author.

Versi lagu yang dipakai bukanlah PDA Remix, melainkan versi lainnya(karena terasa lebih lembut sekaligus menusuk lebih tajam.)

Author masih ragu dalam penulisan _rate_ disini. Penulisan menggunakan _rate_ T, namun secara implisit adalah _rate_ M.

Masih tetap suka dengan tema Yaoi, Jin x Hwoarang. Maka, ini fic yaoi, lagi.

Selamat membaca.(Jika tidak suka, tolong jangan dibaca)

* * *

**Genre: **Shounen-ai, m/m

**Pairing: **Hwoarang/Jin

**Rate: **M

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

**Mereka Sebut Timur**

Aku membencimu, Jin.

_Ia mimpiku_

Lihat aku terbaring dengan sisi tubuhku, di atas tempat tidur kita. Mendekap erat bantalmu. Mencari hangat tubuhmu yang mungkin masih engkau tinggalkan untukku.

_M__impi burukku_

Kau datang hanya untuk mengusikku. Kau datang hanya untuk mengikatku. Kau datang hanya untuk menyiksaku.  
Kau datang hanya untuk cintaku.

_Ia egoku, rasa takutku_

Tak bisakah kau terus bersamaku, Jin?

_Where did you go when I need you the most?_

Masih kuingat caramu memperlakukanku dahulu kala.  
Matamu, memancarkan sinar ketidakpedulian. Tubuhmu, melakukan penolakan dan pemberontakan. Lidahmu, ucapanmu, mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menusuk hati serta dingin.

Namun bibirmu saat menyentuh bibirku…

_Where did you go when I need you the most?_

Semuanya menjadi suatu kebohongan belaka.  
Bibirmu adalah kunci bagiku untuk melihat isi hatimu yang kau sembunyikan. Bibirmu adalah kunci bagiku untuk membuka pikiranmu yang kau kekang di dunia sempit ini. Bibirmu adalah kunci bagimu untuk mengundangku ke lautan cintamu.

_Where did you go when I need you the most?  
Where did you go when I need you the most?_

Bibirmu, tidak pernah berbohong.

_Where did you go__?__  
Where did you go__?_

Matamu memancarkan keinginan akan aku. Bisa kurasakan saat kau menatap tubuhku dengan tatapan lapar dan haus akan diriku.  
Tubuhmu. Panas cintamu membara dari sana. Kakimu berada diantara kakiku. Tanganmu berkelana di seluruh tubuhku.  
Lidahmu selalu mencari tempatnya untuk membuatku bergidik, membuatku bergetar, dan membuatku menginginkan lebih dari lidah itu.  
Ucapanmu. Hanya satu yang kuingat dan selalu kuingat. _"Aku mencintaimu, Hwoarang."_

Tak bisakah kau terus bersamaku, Jin?

_Where did you go__?__  
Where did you go__?_

Kuijinkan kau mengambil semua dariku. Ragaku. Nafasku. Jiwaku. Hidupku.

_Kugenggam hatiku hanya satu  
Satu dan dalam genggamanku_

Kubiarkan kau mencumbuku. Kau hisap habis madu di tubuhku. Kau ambil sinar cahaya di tubuhku. Kau isi diriku dengan dirimu dan kau tinggalkan tandamu di sana, di luar dan di dalam. Kubiarkan kau mengambil semuanya.

Asalkan kau terus bersamaku.

Kau dan aku, saling menginginkan satu dan yang lain.  
**Tahukah kau betapa senangnya aku.**

_Kuberikan padamu, seutuhnya untukmu_

Lalu kudengar kau menghilang tanpa jejak, menghilang setelah melawan keluargamu. Mereka bilang kau mati. Mereka bilang kau melarikan diri. Mereka bilang kau mati. Mereka bilang kau pengecut.  
Mereka bilang kau mati.

Aku tak mempercayainya, karena mereka tidak punya bukti apa pun. Aku tak mempercayainya, karena kau telah berjanji akan kembali kepadaku.

Namun kau tak di sisiku…  
**Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku.**

_Kuambil serpihannya, kedua kalinya kurasakan akhir  
Kau bentangkan indah sayapmu  
Menutup tirai kisah usai sudah_

Setelah ku terbiasa dengan ketiadaanmu, kau kembali. Kau kembali, Jin. Dengan kedua tanganmu yang terbuka untuk medekapku lagi, dan bibirmu untuk menciumku lagi. Kau bisikkan lagi syairmu di telingaku, _"Aku mencintaimu, Hwoarang."_ Kau masih memiliki hatiku. Lalu aku? Aku tidak bisa melepas hatimu, Jin.

Kau kembali!  
**Tahukah kau betapa bahagianya aku.**

Kali ini, kau membalikan meja. Kau ingin aku merajaimu. Kau ingin aku tahu betapa kau sangat mencintaiku. Kau ingin aku mengambil semua darimu, seperti yang sebelumnya kau lakukan terhadapku.

Apakah ini permainanmu, Jin?

Aku tak menolaknya. Aku seperti berada di surga saat berada di atasmu. Aku bisa leluasa menikmatimu. Aku mampu melihat semua cintamu saat kau meminta lagi, dan lagi. Ku lakukan asal kau tetap di sisiku. Aku tak menolaknya.

_Aku takkan terbangun pagi nanti  
Tak ingin tertidur malam ini  
Menyaksikan matahari bersinar_

Apakah aku sudah terjebak dalam permainanmu?

Harusnya aku menyadarinya, sebab kali ini, kau benar-benar menghilang. Kali ini mereka punya bukti kuat, ada yang menyaksikan aksimu. Aksimu melawan makhluk busuk dari zaman prasejarah itu.  
Dan aku dipaksa untuk mempercayainya.

_Di tempat yang mereka, mereka, mereka…_

Aku dipasung untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.  
**Tahukah kau betapa terpuruknya aku****.**

_Mereka sebut timur._

Harus bagaimana kulewati malam ini tanpamu?

_Kugenggam hatiku hanya satu  
Satu dan dalam genggamanku_

Lihat aku, meringkuk sendirian di dalam kesedihan.  
Lihat air mataku, mengalir deras memohon kau untuk kembali.  
Lihat tubuhku, berselimutkan sepi menunggu dekapanmu.

_Kuberikan padamu, seutuhnya untukmu_

Aku kedinginan. Dadaku sakit, sesak. Aku sendirian, Jin.

_Where did you go when I need you the most?_

Aku butuh kau, Jin.

Tak bisakah kau terus bersamaku, Jin?

_Where did you go when I need you the most?_

Kau dengar denting itu, Jin. Suara lonceng yang indah, sorak-sorai kebahagiaan, terompet yang bergemuruh.

_Where did you go__?_

Selamat tahun baru, Jin.

_Where did you go__?_

Semoga kau bahagia di sana.

-Selesai-

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Fic **telat** dengan menggunakan Tahun Baru sebagai wadahnya. Sebenarnya mau di_publish_ satu minggu setelah tahun baru, namun karena terlalu banyak kegiatan akhirnya baru saat ini bisa rampung. Inspirasi? Tentunya dari lagu tersebut. Dentingan yang terdengar di lagu tersebut digunakan sebagai denting tahun baru. Gaje? Maaf.

Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Jika berkenan dihati, review ya. Aku sangat menghargainya.

Sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya! :D


End file.
